Whether using private, commercial, or public transport, the movement of people and/or cargo has become a major industry. In today's interconnected world daily travel is essential to engaging in commerce. Commuting to and from work can account for a large portion of a traveler's day. As a result, vehicle manufacturers have begun to focus on making this commute, and other journeys, more enjoyable, safer, more fair and in a more informed manner.